One Enchanted Evening
by Linda
Summary: Lee and Amanda attend another embassy event. This one leads to an interesting disclosure.


**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters copyrighted by Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only and cannot be redistributed without permission from the author. I retain the rights to the plot, not the characters. No infringement is intended.

  
  


Date Written: May/June 2000

  
  


**Synopsis**: Lee and Amanda attend another embassy event. This one leads to an interesting disclosure.

**One Enchanted Evening**

  
  


by Linda

email: smkfanforever@hotmail.com

  
  


Lee was putting the finishing touches on his attire--a handsome black tux. He wasn't sure why he was so looking forward to the embassy reception tonight. They had attended so many similar events in the past they were becoming almost commonplace. He and Amanda were on a low-risk assignment to receive a disk containing sensitive information from a contact at the reception. So even though it was work, it shouldn't be a big deal. It was more like a date. Of course, it wasn't really a date, it was work, but maybe they could relax and have a good time together for a few hours. So why did he feel this nervous undercurrent? He was very comfortable with Amanda. They were friends after all. She was a warm, intelligent, caring woman, and he enjoyed the time they spent together. And nervousness where women were concerned had never been a problem for him. He shrugged, took a last look in the mirror, and left his apartment.

  
  


Amanda looked herself up and down in the full-length mirror in her bedroom. The boys were at a birthday party sleepover at a friend's house, and her mother was enjoying an evening out with an old friend who was in town. Amanda would normally relish the idea of a few hours to herself, but this afternoon Billy had requested she accompany Lee to a reception for this evening. What a stroke of luck she was available on such short notice, or Francine would probably have pulled the assignment in her place. Francine would have loved to dress up for an embassy event and get paid for doing it. But Amanda had a brand new gown which would be perfect for the evening and looked forward to wearing it. Was that the only reason she was excited? Or could the fact that she would be spending a few hours with the man she loved away from the agency have anything to do with it? For she had known that she was in love with Lee Stetson for some time now. He had given no indication he returned her feelings, but in recent months, they had been getting on even better than usual. He had not seemed to get annoyed with her for interfering as he usually did--he called it interfering--she preferred to think she was backing him up as any good partner should. She had even noticed him gazing at her and smiling indulgently on several occasions--she wasn't sure why, but it didn't matter. She was happy just to be with him. She had even let Dean walk out of her life once she realized her feelings for Lee. Even if Lee was unattainable, she knew Dean would always take second place. And that wasn't fair to him. He was a nice man and deserved someone who would love him as she could not. 

  
  


Now, surveying herself in the mirror, she knew she looked great in the new gown. The midnight blue was a good color for her as it complemented her dark hair and eyes. The gown had a low sweetheart neckline and was nearly backless--just a few thin straps which began at her shoulders and criss-crossed in back. The shimmery fabric hugged her curves, and the gown had rhinestones along the neckline and straps--simple, but very elegant if she did say so herself. She wondered if Lee would notice. She wore diamond stud earrings and a heart-shaped diamond necklace. Looking at the clock, she realized he would be here any time. She put the finishing touches on her hair--she was wearing it up with a few wispy tendrils framing her face. She pushed a rhinestone hair comb into place. That should do it. She hurriedly gathered up her evening bag and wrap so as not to keep him waiting, and went downstairs. She didn't want to waste a moment of this evening with him. 

Minutes later she heard his knock. Usually she met him at these functions, but since she was home alone, he had suggested picking her up. She opened the door. The sight of him reminded her of one of the first times she had ever seen him. He was wearing a tux then too--giving her that dazzling smile that he knew to be irresistible to women--descending the stairs hoping to receive the package from her. She had been smitten from that moment. Lee was undoubtedly the most handsome man she had ever met--and here he was on her doorstep! 

  
  


She invited him in with a smile on her face. It had only been a few hours since they had been at the Agency, but she was so glad to see him again. Lee drew in a sharp breath at the sight of her--"Amanda, you look....breathtakingly beautiful," he murmured. She hadn't quite expected this reaction. She flushed and smiled shyly at him. She knew him so well--why did she suddenly feel like a schoolgirl out on her first date? Of course, this wasn't really a date, it was work, and they both knew it. But it was fun to pretend just the same. 

  
  


"It's a new gown--do you like it?" she asked. While speaking, she turned to pick up her wrap so that he could help her with it, and in so doing, gave him a back view of the gown. She looks divine, he thought. She will be the most beautiful woman at the reception. Aloud, he stated with mock seriousness, "Madame, you look lovely. It is my greatest pleasure to accompany you for the evening." He then gallantly bowed and bent to kiss her hand which sent shivers up her spine. He gave her that dimpled smile and winked at her as only Lee could, and her heart made wild thumping movements inside her chest. Lee was nothing if not utterly charming. 

  
  


He put the wrap around her shoulders, his hands resting briefly on her arms and giving her a slight squeeze as he finished. He linked her arm through his, keeping his hand over hers, and they descended the walk together. She felt like a princess off to the ball with Prince Charming. Always the gentleman, he helped her into the Corvette, and they were off. They made companionable small talk on the way to the party, each aware of the other's nearness in the small car. 

  
  


After mingling at the reception for a while with no sign of Lee's contact, they decided to dance. Lee pulled her into his arms and held her close. He was aware of her warm body next to his, her soft skin, her light perfume and the way her hair tendrils brushed against his cheek. She was exquisite. An overwhelming urge to kiss her came over him. Luckily they were in a large crowd of people--he wasn't sure how she would react to that. He knew she thought of him as a good friend, but wasn't sure if the attraction he felt for her was mutual. 

  
  


Amanda was in heaven. She felt his strong arms enveloping her, his wonderful body next to hers--she wished the music would play forever. She laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes as they moved to the music, savoring every detail of his presence for future daydreams. She loved to dance, and she especially loved to dance with Lee. They moved so naturally together. Like they were made for each other. She sighed softly.

  
  


After several dances, duty called. Lee had spotted the contact he was to meet. He suggested Amanda strike up a conversation with the woman accompanying his contact, so the men could converse for a few minutes. Lee and the man went to another room. After a brief conversation with the woman, she excused herself, so Amanda stood alone, enjoying the festivities. 

  
  


A distinguished-looking man approached her and engaged her in conversation. He brought her a glass of wine and they spoke for a few minutes. Amanda enjoyed their conversation and spoke in her usual animated manner. She laughed at something he said. At that moment, Lee re-entered the reception and spotted Amanda across the room laughing with the other man. A muscle in his lower jaw tensed--what did she think she was doing? He made a beeline for the two, and doing his best to be civil, managed to get her alone again. She could see he was angry. What had she done? Or had the contact failed to give him the information he was seeking? 

  
  


"Amanda, what do you think you are doing?" 

  
  


"Nothing--what do you mean? I was just having a drink with Monsieur de la Salle from the French Embassy." 

  
  


Exasperated-- "Yes, I can see that. Why did you start talking to him? You knew I would only be gone a few minutes." The sight of her with another man had gotten the better of him. And a Frenchman at that! He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair. This was crazy--what should it matter if she spoke to someone else? He valiantly tried to regain control of his emotions. 

  
  


"Lee, he came up and spoke to me first. I couldn't be rude now, could I?" She began to ramble, "Maybe he was alone and noticed me. People always say I have a friendly face. So maybe he wanted to speak to someone friendly in this big crowd of strangers, so what is the big deal?" 

  
  


Lee knew it was not her friendly face that had brought Monsieur de la Salle to Amanda's side. He had not failed to notice other eyes on her throughout the evening. 

  
  


She said soothingly, "Come on, let's try those delicious-looking hors d'oeuvres." The evening had been perfection up to now and she didn't want anything to spoil the mood between them. 

  
  


"All right," Lee pouted, frowning as she led him towards the sumptuous buffet. After all, it was his fault, not hers. He had left her alone for a few minutes--and the way she looked tonight it wasn't surprising that other men would want to talk to her. But she was his Amanda, and he didn't want other men to approach her. He caught himself--of course she wasn't "his" Amanda, she was Amanda King, his partner and friend. All the same, he wanted her to himself for the evening. 

  
  


Amanda couldn't understand Lee's reaction. She was just having an innocent conversation with an interesting man at a social gathering. If she didn't know better, she would have said he was jealous. But why would he be? He had never indicated any interest in her other than friendship. He could be so exasperating! Sometimes she felt like she didn't know him at all. He would have thought nothing of speaking to a beautiful woman, right? Although she had to admit he was especially attentive and seemed to have eyes only for her this evening. 

  
  


"Amanda, there is one more piece of business I need to accomplish tonight." 

  
  


Amanda abruptly put her thoughts aside to concentrate--this was a business assignment after all. "Yes, Lee?" 

  
  


She looked up at him with those luminous brown eyes. The shade of red lipstick she wore was perfect for her skin...her lips were so inviting...Man, pull yourself together--you still have a job to do. Why did she have this effect on him? He nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "My contact was not able to give me the disk he promised. He said he concealed it underneath a table on the second floor hallway. Of course, that floor is off-limits to party guests, so we have to be discreet. Are you game?" he asked with a smile, anticipating her response. 

  
  


"Lee, you know I am. Let's go." She smiled in her usual "let's get to work" manner.

  
  


He placed his hand at the small of her back as they made their way up the stairs, glancing around to be sure they were not being observed. After a few minutes, they located the table, and Lee tucked the disk safely into his inside jacket pocket. 

They were heading back down the long hallway to return to the reception when a door ahead of them opened slightly and they heard two men finishing a conversation. Knowing the men would be emerging from the room in a moment, and knowing it would be awkward to explain what they were doing on this floor, and with a disk in his pocket, Lee and Amanda looked around frantically for a place to conceal themselves. They tried several office doors which were locked. Then Lee noticed a narrow door just ahead, and hoping it would be a closet, they ran for it. It was a closet--but a very tiny utility closet. He didn't know if two people would even fit inside it. But they had to try--the door was opening wider now and the men would be coming out at any second. He backed into the closet and pulled Amanda in with him. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against his body. He could barely close the door. He whispered, "Amanda, I'm sorry this is so tight, hopefully it will just be for a few minutes. Try to relax, and we may take up less room." 

  
  


"Lee, it's fine, really. I'm fine." She relaxed against him, and it did seem to give them a bit more space. 

  
  


They could hear the men still talking but couldn't make out what was being said. Amanda had frequently imagined having Lee's arms around her. This wasn't the situation she had in mind--she had imagined that he might voluntarily take her in his arms someday. But she was in his arms nevertheless, with her head on his chest, and he was holding her tightly. Her heart was pounding madly from being this close to him. She could feel his breath on her hair and caught the scent of his aftershave. She felt the cool, smooth fabric of his tux beneath her face. She had certainly been in worse situations with him! She stood quietly feeling his heart beat beneath her ear. 

  
  


Lee, the agent, at first worried that if they were forced to remain in the closet very long, they might run out of air. Of course there were gaps around the doorway, so it wasn't like it was an airtight room. Then he became aware of a vent above them so knew that would not be a problem. He also noticed a small decorative window at the top of the door which let in soft light from the hallway. However, a new worry soon presented itself to Lee, the man. He was afraid his emotions would get the better of him after more than a minute or two of this. He was standing here in this tiny room all alone with his Amanda in his arms. There, he had thought it again. What was wrong with him? She wasn't "his" Amanda, he told himself, just Amanda, his friend. But Amanda, his friend, looked like a goddess tonight. He had enjoyed immensely holding her while they danced. Now her nearness was becoming increasingly distracting to him. She was leaning in to him, as he had asked her to do, with her head on his chest, her arms around his waist. It felt so natural to hold her in his arms this way. She was being very patient. He felt the bare skin of her back against his hands, felt her hair against his face. Her perfume was intoxicating. Her... Now, hold on, Stetson, he told himself. This is just a business assignment. Amanda thinks you are her friend. Nothing more. Don't blow it. Keep your emotions in check. As soon as you leave this closet, you have to get back downstairs without being seen, so you need to keep a cool head. Amanda's safety, as well as your own, depends on it. Business first. He sighed audibly. 

  
  


At the sound, Amanda turned her head to look up at him, and his lips brushed hers accidentally. They were so soft. She remained very still--he felt like she might be holding her breath, as was he. He kissed her ever so lightly again and felt her return the kiss. Her arms tightened around his waist. The overwhelming desire he had felt for her all evening could be held in no longer. One arm was across her back, crushing her to him. The other hand held her head to his, feeling the soft silkiness of her hair in his fingers. Even in the near darkness he could see her beauty. His mouth found hers once more and he kissed her longingly, searchingly, passionately. She responded eagerly to him in a way he never dared believe possible. Could it be that she had the same feelings for him that he had for her? 

  
  


Amanda could not believe this was happening. She was content to be held in his arms, even if it wasn't entirely voluntary on his part. And he had kissed her in her dreams, but never like this. After all the months of longing for him--she never expected this would happen. After what seemed like minutes, they broke the kiss, but continued to hold each other's trembling bodies tightly.

  
  


"Oh, Lee..." 

  
  


"Amanda, I've been fighting the desire to do that for a very long time." 

  
  


"Why were you fighting it?" 

  
  


He sighed, "I didn't know how you would react--we always say we are just friends, business partners. I thought you might want to keep our relationship that way." He was stroking her hair and caressing her back while he spoke. He now placed his hands gently around her face and looked deeply into those expressive brown eyes. "Amanda, I've known I was in love with you for some time now, but was afraid to admit it to myself. That way I would not have to admit it to you. I was afraid you would not feel the same way." 

  
  


Amanda smiled wistfully up at him. "Lee, I have loved you since nearly the first moment we met, but I never believed you could love me. I tried not to let you know how I felt as I didn't want to spoil our friendship. As time went on, it became more and more difficult for me to conceal my feelings for you."

  
  


They stood there looking at each other for a time, trying to comprehend the words each had just spoken. "Lee..." "Yes?" "Kiss me again." "Yes, Ma'am." Lee grinned, and was happy to oblige. As he bent to kiss her again, he whispered, "My Amanda..."

  
  


As they reluctantly parted, they listened intently to hear if the men were still speaking. They heard only the sounds of the party on the floor below, so they carefully opened the closet door. The hallway was deserted, so they tried to regain their composure as they carefully made their way back to the reception. Business concluded, they enjoyed themselves for the rest of the evening. They danced several more times, and neither wanted this magical evening to end. But eventually it was time to leave. They drove to Amanda's house in virtual silence, each still marveling in their newly declared love for each other. 

  
  


Lee walked Amanda to her door and they went inside. They could tell that Dotty had returned, so they whispered in the entryway. Lee put his hands around Amanda's waist and pulled her to him. Amanda slid her arms up around his neck and bent his head down to reach hers. They shared several lingering kisses before he had to leave. Then he gently pushed her away to arm's length. He whispered, "I want to have one more look at you to last until I see you again." He spun her around to view her from every angle. He then bowed before her and kissed her hand. "I love you, Amanda King, my partner, my friend, my love....my Amanda..."

  
  


The End


End file.
